


Not Good Enough

by StrawberryChocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, But only because he cares, Digital Art, Gen, Gladio is Madio, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryChocobo/pseuds/StrawberryChocobo
Summary: Based off of Chapter 18 of Ellillierose's "Tales From Insomnia".





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tales From Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930683) by [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose). 



> :D I made a request to Elillierose a while back and I just wanted to show my appreciation and gratitude! Thank you so much for writing iiiit! If anyone's curious, my request was on Chapter 18, but you should really read the whole thing, because it's wonderful!

[](https://img11.deviantart.net/4a37/i/2017/236/e/b/not_good_enough_p1_by_refrigerator_art-dbl7tg9.jpg)  


[](https://img13.deviantart.net/508a/i/2017/236/d/8/not_good_enough_p2_by_refrigerator_art-dbl7tw6.jpg)  



End file.
